A outsider comes in
by Acestin
Summary: Mike was protecting his Colony when some one is stealing from them, but what he doesn't know is that sometimes a thief doesn't just steal someone's supply's ;)


**This is my first Minecraft fanfic, so please understand. I will try to make it good. And this is told as if Minecraft is a real place with real people, I will try to make keep true to the Minecraft game but also make sure it's as real as possible.**

* * *

><p>As Mike wakes up from his bed, he takes a look out his window. Just a couple of monsters walking around that haven't been killed by the rising sun. His crops were safe and sounds and some wheat was almost ready to harvest. As he rolls out of his bed he approaches his tools chest. He takes a wooden hoe, stone ax, iron sword and pickax and walks out of his small house. He avoids the monsters the best he can and walks to his cow pin. He breeds the two to make a calf, then kills one of grown cows. He then harvest's whatever crops are ready, then puts the uncooked meat in the furnace and crafts some bread and places both meat and bread in his food chest and prepares for the day ahead.<p>

Mike notices one of his pigs were gone, so was a couple of his (many) chickens. He dismisses it as he thinks he may have killed them and forgot about it. He walks the gravel path to his friends settlement in a desert biome. They trade once and awhile and sometimes go hunting and mining together. He reaches his friend's house and knocks on the door but he doesn't respond. "Hey Mike!" Mike jumps as his friend comes around from the back.  
>"Hey Jack! You almost gave me a heart attack man!"<br>"Oh I'm sorry dude... Hey you didn't happen to take some on my iron did you?" Mike is surprised by this, maybe sometimes a borrows a tool once in a while but he always returns them and he doesn't take raw materials. "Naw man, you know me, I don't steal."  
>"Strang..."Jack begins to ponder at it "Hey Mike, you wanna go hunt for some villages or maybe so temples?"<br>"Uhhh... I need to tend to my mine and farm and maybe fish, let me do my thing and we will see what time it is when I get done.  
>"Ok man, I'll talk to you later. OH! And Sam past by, said he needed to talk to you." Mike and Sam never really got along since Sam raided Mike and Jack and some others. "What does that guy want?"<br>"I don't know but he looked pretty pisst."

After hiking a good while, he reached the area Sam lived near. There was no trail because they kicked him out of the Colony, as people called it. The Colony had 8 people in it, that doesn't include Sam, Mike and Jack were the leaders, but even though they called it a colony, most people kept to themselves. Sam was kicked out of the Colony for raiding and not working. He stole most of the items/materials he had. And the items he made himself were either from stolen materials or used items he stole to mine materials. As Sams house began to come into focus he sees Sam arguing with a trader that traveled around a lot. Mike only could guess that he was trying to haggle for a lower price. Sam stopped arguing with the trader when he sees Mike, "HEY! MIKE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU BUDDY!" The way he says it sounds like there is no more room for sarcasm in his voice. "What do you want Sam..."  
>"A few of my 'things' are missing..."<br>"Like...?  
>"Iron, seeds, eggs, milk, wood, coal, etc."<br>"You have a lot of enemy's Sam, you stole from all the Colony."  
>"Ya but you and Jacky are-" Mike stops him mid sentence.<br>"I may not like you, but I'm fair and just, I don't steal and I don't treat the people I don't like different from the people I do, but personally, I do.  
>"Alright... but if I see any more of my stuff gone, I'm coming after you and your boyfriend..."<br>Mike was already walking away before he was half done with the sentence.

Mike but cant help but find it weird that some of his, Jack's, and Sam's things are gone. Mostly basic resources, materials that are needed for survival. As he gets back he approaches Jack. "Jack, do me a favor and go around the Colony and ask if anything is missing from the supply's, and if so record what was taken."  
>"Alright Mike...You think someone is taking our things?"<br>"I don't know that's why I need you to do that favor." Jack walks of towards the other settlements. A couple of hours later Jack returns with 6 pages. Jack hands the notes over to Mike. "Alright, thanks I'll read over them tonight." Jack walks off and Mike returns to working on his farm. He can't help but think that maybe there a pair of eyes on him. As he stood straight up to look around, there is a rustle in the dense forest to his left. He thinks nothing of it.

As the day begins to drift twilight he beings to read the notes in his home. In the torch light he skims, _Sara is missing...coal...iron...wood, Shelly...coal...wool...wood, Mark, Josh,...coal, coal, iron, bread, wood, glass, seeds. _Mike notices these are all raw materials, materials needed for survival. He decides to wait and see what happens next. After a few weeks of normal life, he begins to forget the missing items, then one night he is awoken by a loud moo of one of his cows. He grabs his bow and sneaks out the back door. He hugs the corner of the wall and sees a dark figure harvesting one of his cow's. He draws his bow and lets out a accidentally deep breath and alerts the raider. Mike lets loose the arrow as the figure try's to run, but the arrow finds the figures leg, just grazing it, not enough to slow the figure down as the figure disappears into the forest.

Mike saddles his horse and rides to Jacks as fast as his horse can run. He bangs on the door, Jack comes to the door groggy, "Mike, what the hell man? It must be late."  
>"I'm sorry but quickly check your supplies!" This seems to wake Jack up, as he rushes to his supply shed. "Some iron and food is gone!"<br>"Alert the others Jack, tell them to check there supply's carefully and go to my house for a Colony meeting! I need to go get Sam too." And just as he said, Jack rides fast and so does Mike towards Sam. Mike is surprised to see Sam already up. "MIKE! DID YOU STEEL SOME OF MY SUPPLYS AGAIN?! HUH?!"  
>"I didn't raid you, me and Jack were just hit too!"<br>"The others?"  
>"I don't know yet, I sent Jack to call a meeting."<br>"I'm not apart of the Colony anymore so why are you telling me?"  
>"Because you got hit to! So the raider is targeting your supply's."<p>

Everyone meets at Mikes house. Mike steps up onto his house, "Who here has missing supplys?", almost everyone raises there hand, besides the two people who lived close to a large body of water. "What is the most common missing supply's?" The group talked among themselves, then they all agreed coal, wood, food, and iron were the most common. Mike begins to think hard, "I want to say an outsider is taking our supply's..."  
>"Whos to say it's not Sam again!" Someone from the crowed says.<br>Mike controls the uproar followed, "No because he is missing supply's to and the most common missing are base items, items needed to sustain life." As everyone began to go home Mike couldn't help but think there was someone in the forest.

As Mike was in his house, he quickly blew out the torches and grabbed his bow, and set up to fire and aimed at his window facing the woods. He waited and waited until bush rustled, and he kicked something towards the window, and as soon as the window brook he let the arrow fly, and in slow motion he seen the arrow fly into darkness, then a scream, it sounded female. As he raced out of his house he sees the figure run with a limb arm. As they run through the woods Mike grabs a small to medium rock and shoots it at the figures ankle, knocking them down from the pain. As Mike approaches the figure he demands them to take off their hood at bow point. The figure does just that, reveling the most beautiful women he has ever seen, he feels his face turn red and warm and his mouth drops open slightly. She sees he is distracted and runs off, he cant help but just stand there and think, 'Wow, she is...wow...'. He feels he must see here again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the grammar is off, I was never one for it! Well this is short to me but what ever! Iv been reading a lot of stories on here that are shot but REALLY good! Please tell me how I could improve. I may or may not continue on this, depends on if I get a good review andor a lot of views! Thanks!**


End file.
